Together at Last
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Weeks after the WilPharma incident, Leon decides to visit Claire. who knows what is gonna happen...  Rated M for Violence and Mature Content and vocabulary. Please note that this is my interpretation of the characters outside of the zombies and fear.
1. The Beginning of Their Story

Together at Last

Claire was sitting at home on her sofa sobbing softly. She was watching a romance film eating some chocolate ice cream. She was in loose mismatch PJs and her hair was down. When the movie ended and she had eaten her weight in ice cream she laid down in bed, cuddling her pillow still sobbing trying to forget the faces of all the infected from the Wilpharma event only a month ago. Suddenly, at about midnight, there was a knock at the door. She grumbled and shuffled to the door. She opened it slowly, her hand was on the handgun Chris had given her when the reunited the last time.

"Who is it?" She mumbled into the darkness.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" A gentle familiar voice echoed from the darkness. Claire's heart leaped for joy recognizing the voice.

"Leon?"

"Hey Claire." He stepped forward; she could only make out a figure so she turns the light on. Sure enough it was him, her beloved hero.

"What are you doing here?" She asked kindly

"I was around and wanted to see an old friend." He smiled and she giggled like a love struck schoolgirl.

"Around here? Where were you?"

"I was in DC."

Her eyes widened, "DC! That's a six hour drive from here!" Leon just laughed.

"I could go if you don't want me to drive that far to see you."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside. "No, don't go!" A single tear fell down her cheek. Leon's smile slowly became a frown.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding." He wiped the tear away but she continued to cry softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I have been emotional recently." She lowers her head.

"Claire…" Leon lifted her chin and they stood there staring into each others eyes. Leon hesitantly moved forward and Claire's eyes widened, still watery.

"Leon, I l-" Leon pressed his lips against hers and her tears continued as they did. He parted his lips and his tongue began to tenderly play with her lips. She opened her mouth and her tongue timidly rubbed his as his passionately twirled around hers. She broke the kiss to take a breath. "Leon, are you sure?"

He kicked the door behind him and it closed. He lifted her up and kissed her neck. "Of course I do." He kissed her tear soaked cheeks; her smiled through her tears and began to remove his shirt. He let her down and tore his shirt off revealing a muscular toned iron like body.

"Wow, you look awesome."

"Thanks," He was slightly timid, embarrassed to be doing this with her.

Claire began to remove her PJ top, she realized she wasn't wearing a bra and she immediately covered her chest embarrassed at her appearance. She turns around her cheeks as red as her hair.

"Claire? You ok?" He asked moving towards her.

"I am scared."

"How come?"

"I might not be good enough for you."

He smiled and walked up to her wrapping his broad arms around the little woman's soft bare chest. Their skin pressed firmly against each other, Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Claire, this is enough for me. Just holding you close and loving you is enough. Everything else with you is just bonus."

She giggled, "Really?"

He nodded slowly then gently kissed her. Once again their lips locked into one another, their tongues dancing passionately like a blazing flame. They broke the wet kiss to undress further.

Claire dropped to her knees and undid his pants. They slid down and Claire could clearly see a tent like form in Leon's boxers. "You're really excited?" She asked as she reached into her own panties to slowly finger herself in a gentle motion. She looked up hoping Leon would see but also having resentment for it.

"Yeah I'm excited. You are fucking hot as hell and are inches from my cock." He looked down and saw her rubbing his length gently, but he also saw her hand disappearing in her panties. "Come here baby."

She smiled and stood up, hand still in her panties. He pulled down her yellow polka dot sweat pants and she was now standing in only her cute little pink panties with a white flower on the front right where her clit would be. He smiled and dropped the rest of the way to his knees. He removed her and licking it gently as he rubbed her crotch slowly.

"Oh Leon!" She clenched her hand tightly. "More!" She begged, her voice cracking from the pleasure.

Leon smiled and removed her panties to deeply massage her slit. "How is that baby?"

She responded with a squeal of delight. Her hands immediately began to push his head towards her while gently running her slender fingers softly through his hair. He smiled then began to lick around her slit, teasing the clit at times. "Deeper!" He followed the little woman's orders and his thick wet tongue dove deep into her pussy. Twirling it and flicking it, he stimulated the walls of her tight wet warm pussy.

When he pulled away from it reluctantly, to breath, he was covered in her juices. When she looked down to see him her cheeks reddened again and Leon laughed. Leon…I am so sorry. You just make me feel so good." They smiled at each other. Leon stood up, towering over the young woman. "Leon."

"Yeah Claire?"

She dropped down and removed his boxers; she covered her mouth when she saw his pecker. She stroked it and it bobbed up and down with excitement. She looked up at him. "Leon…baby…"

"Yeah?"

"I think it might be too big." Leon laughed but Claire just stared at the mammoth eight inch cock. She licked the top and he moaned. "I'll try to suck it, but baby my pussy is gonna be too tight for you."

"Tight is good baby." He finally was able to let escape in between moans.

"You sure Leon?"

"Honestly I am afraid I'll hurt you."

Claire stood up next to the soldier. She jumped up and Leon held her up, she wrapped her strong yet slender legs around his waist and leaned up against him. "I trust you…I love you." Hearing Claire say she loved him, Leon kissed her ecstatically and erotically. Slowly Claire lowered herself so her slit was on the tip of Leon's cock. They both moaned together. She bit his neck, as she lowered herself even more to put some of his length inside her. The feeling of Claire's very small tight wet pussy wrapping around his massive dick made Leon moan loudly, tightening his hold around Claire. Leon, unable to hold back any longer began to bounce Claire up and down, her breasts bounced in rhythm, her pussy got wetter and tighter. "LEON! OH YES!"

"OH CLAIRE!" He was moaning loudly with Claire's lewd screams.

"I coming…coming…COMING!" Claire Shouted as she released and her lustful cum flowed out all over Leon's stomach. She slumped against him as he slowed his pumps. "More honey…more." She said weakly.

"You sure hun?"

She nodded and started to bounce on his cock again. He smiled and began to pump as well. She was moaning loudly as Leon massaged her tits, she tightened around his thrust cock. He cringed as she pounded his cock almost all the way in. "Claire! I'm gonna come!"

"Do it inside me!"

He smiled as obeyed pumping her harder and shouting loudly. Claire's eyes widened as Leon released. His moans as his cum blasted into her extremely tight, wetness.

With the last of his strength Leon carried the little woman to her bed. He lay with her. She fell asleep in his arms with a bright smile across her face. Leon looked down at her and then over at his coat. He leaned back and smiled as he fell asleep with Claire in his arms.

The next morning Claire woke up and Leon was all ready up and had made her breakfast. She walked out into the living room in nothing but a teddy. She was soon hit by the wonderful scent of bacon, eggs, and toast. She walked over to Leon who was still cooking, only wearing an apron so the grease doesn't burn him. He brings her food and she just smiles and removes her teddy. The apron Leon was wearing went up so he removed it. He sat down, and she walks over to him and sat on his lap. His heavy cock plunging al the way into her pussy, making them both cringe. After adjusting Leon began to lick the back of her neck.

"Leon, thank you."

"No problem…" He said kindly.

"You have to leave, don't you?" She said sadly/

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Its ok honey. I at least got to be with you."

He smiled then kissed her. A half hour later, after taking a shower, Leon is in uniform and Claire is teary eyed. "I wish I could stay but I only have about six more hours of freedom and then I got to be back at the White House."

She nods, "I understand…I love you."

He smiles and kisses her one last time before leaving. As he leaves, he shouts to her. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" He drives off in silver Porsche and Claire only smiles as she returns to her room.


	2. Road Trip and Consequence

Together At Last

Three months since the last time Leon and Claire were together little had happened in Leon's world. He was given the day off, so he went to go and surprise Claire. He got in his silver Porsche and just drove. About an hour away from her house he decides to call her. He pulls over for a break and dials the number.

"Hello?" Claire answered kindly.

"Hey Claire, how you doing?"

She gulped, "I am fine, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand when you get here."

"OK? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, some Taco Bell and a Sundae. Carmel with a cherry…please."

He chuckled, "Yeah no problem. I'm gonna get going."

"Ok baby. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and started back for his car. He was about twenty yards from it when he heard a woman screaming, running from the forest covered in blood.

Immediately he went into agent mode, pulled out his Desert Eagle and pointed it at the tree line and went to the woman. "Ma'am. Are you ok?" She was whimpering, her breathing slowing. He backed away as her skin turned a soft grey. "You have got to be kidding me." The woman looked up at him, eyes bloodshot. She stood up and shot the woman in the head, she dropped down immediately. He turned to run to his car but there were zombies surrounding it, shambling towards him. "Damn." He looked around and saw an opening in the wall of undead. He barreled through and charged towards the lone building, a bathroom rest stop.

He put his gun its holster and ran full speed. He ran straight at a wall and scaled it in a matter of three steps. "I am glad I know that now." He opened his PDA and messaged Hunnigan about his status, she messaged back that a team is on its way. He pulls his gun back out at looks around. He sees, in the distance, a creature he feared would show, a Licker.

He aimed for the head and fired but the monster hid in the crowd of undead. "Damn!" He continued to look around and from the corner of his eye he saw the Licker's tongue flying towards him. It pierced him through the arm and was dragging him toward the edge where the zombies were. He stumbled to the edge and fell but caught himself and held himself up out of the zombie's reach. There were now dozens of zombies and more emerging from the woods.

He saw another Licker was heading his way. The first Licker pulled harder but Leon was able to pull himself back onto the roof. He wrapped his legs around a pole and let go with his hand. His upper half was hanging over the edge. He removed his combat knife and began cutting the tongue the pierced him. He finally got it, and just before the second Licker's claw hit him, he sat back up and crouched down the claw grazing his back.

He saw the claw of one of the Lickers over the edge of the roof. He aimed the gun and when the Beast jumped he opened fire killing it before it landed. He kicked it off the roof and it knocked over a few zombies. There was now close to fifty, sixty zombies surrounding the building. The second Licker retreated into the woods.

After fifty more minutes of mending his wound and keeping an eye out for another Licker, he heard a helicopter. It hovered above him and he climbed up the rope ladder they dropped down. After a few miles out jets flew over and released a fuel air bomb destroying everything including his car and the hundreds of zombies that were there. He returned to the rest stop after being examined. He went to his charred car and took off the door. Picked through the ashes of his jacket, He picked out a small box and put it in his pocket.

He walked back to the crowd of people and demanded a phone. After ten minutes of struggle he finally got someone's phone and called Claire.

"Hello." She sounded upset and angry.

"Hey Claire. Sorry for running late."

"LEON!"

"Yeah?"

"The explosion, jets…I thought you had…"

He laughed, "I'm not gonna die that easily."

"What happened?"

"Mini-Outbreak. Probably just a campground got infected. But it was enough to bomb it."

"You still on your way?"

"Yeah…I just need a new car."

He heard her muffle a laugh. "Was it bombed?"

"Yeah, Oh well. Anyway, I'll be there in about an hour."

"Ok, I still want that food."

He laughed, "Ok sweetheart. Got to go."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and handed it back to the intern. He got a set keys. He saw the new car he got to replace his old one; it was a black and silver 2011 Ford Mustang. He got in and started the roaring engine took off.

He finally got into town and stopped to get a dozen tacos and two sundaes. He finally got to her house. He knocked on the door and he heard her screech. "Hold on!" He laughed and waited. A few moments passed and she opened the door. "Hey you."

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Now before you come in you should know something."

"What? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is it?"

She opened the door fully; Leon looked at her and immediately noticed. She had a bump. "Understand the food now?"

"Ummm…" He was speechless.


	3. Couch Time

Together At Last

"Leon!" Claire was waving in front of his blank stare. "Is there anyone in there?" Leon walked in and sat down, his head dropped. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I think so. I'm just a little surprised."

"Sorry. Should have warned you…You angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry? It is my baby right."

"Of Course it's yours, its just cause of my idiocy I got pregnant."

"Explain please."

"Food first."

He handed her the food. And she practically inhaled the food. After she finished she sat on Leon's lap and cuddle him. "I got pregnant because I ran out of Birth Control and forgot to buy some. Me, forgetting this, I forgot to have you wear a condom and well this happened."

Held her tightly rubbing her stomach, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"My cock, I should have worn something."

"What has happened has happened." She stood up and took off her shirt; even with the pregnant tummy she was still strikingly beautiful. "Well since the damage is done…Lets have fun."

He smiled as she tore off his clothes, she mounted him and smiled. "I love you Claire."

"I love you too." She lowered herself so his cock went deep into her pussy. She tightened on his cock, and she moaned loudly. She began to bounce up and down on his heavy cock. She tossed her head back and Leon bit her neck making her scream with pleasure. Leon massaged her breasts in a tender motion making her moan loudly wither lewd screams. She pulled away and got off him. She stood up and turned away. She looked back and smiled.

Leon stood up and stood behind her. She bent over and spread her legs; she looked back at him again. "You gonna play with me, or just gonna stare?" Leon rubbed her slit while massaging her back. She moaned loudly and he slowly slid his cock into her pussy deep and began to pump her quickly. Her breast bouncing in rhythm with his pumps.

"Claire I'm gonna cum already!"

"Then Cum baby!"

Leon smiled and suddenly his eyes widened as his lustful cum filled her wet, tight, heat. Claire screamed as she felt the warm cock broth flow through her. He pulled out cringing then sat down. Claire dropped to her knees and crawled to him. "Wow, so messy. I should clean you up." She began to lick the head of his cock.

"Claire! That my weak spot!" More of his cum weakly spilled out as he tried to hold it back.

"I know baby." She began to lick the shaft slowly. Leon moaned and he caressed her cheek tenderly. She moaned as his cum flowed down onto her tongue. She looks up at Leon and he sees her. She opens her mouth smiling, some of the mixture of their cum flowing in her mouth. Leon's eyes widened at this lewd sight, He smiled brightly as she closed her mouth and swallowed. Leon chuckled at the face she was making. She him back onto the couch and stroked his shaft until the throbbing stopped. "Ready to go again?" She asked with a naughty tone.

"You are just a little nympho today." He said making her giggle as she got into the mastery position.

"Well yeah. I haven't gotten laid in three months and my hormones are driving me crazy." She smiled as she lowered herself down on his dick. She began to bounce up and down on his iron hard unit. She bounced vigorously as Leon gyrated his hips in motion to increase the pleasure ten fold. They began to scream loudly, Leon massaging her breasts, suckling on her nipples while her breasts bounced violently. "Leon I love you!"

"I love you too!" He pressed his firm tender lips on her soft one, parting them letting their tongue unite and dance together like two blazing fires conflicting and complimenting each other. They broke the steaming kiss so he could bite her neck and let her scream in delight.

"I love it when you bite me!" She pulled him and laid next to him along the rest of the couch, "Bite me, eat me." She snapped at him and giggled. Leon obeyed the little woman who's slender dainty hands were stimulating his cock as he stood over her.

He dropped down and began top lick her slit from the side. The shocking pleasure this angle gave this lustful angel was to much. She grabbed at the cushions and screamed as she came. He began to nibble her inner thighs and slowly made his way back to her slit. This kept her at maximum however to tease her he began to nibble and move in the opposite direction. "Beg." He demanded as he licked her inner thighs.

"Leon. Please eat me out again! It felt so good."

"Not good enough." I sent two fingers deep into her pussy directly hitting her g-spot.

She let out a deafening scream. "OH GOD LEON!"

"More!" Again fingering her g-spot but this time he massaged her clit as well

"L-LEON! PLEASE, OH PLEASE FUCK ME! EAT ME OUT! OH BABY!" Her lewd screams excited his Jr. Unit. Claire began to vigorously stroke the entire length. "PLEASE!"

He smiled and bent over and his tongue delved into her, flicking her tender spots as he rubbed her clit and g-spot from the outside. But her stopped and turned her over quickly. He mounted her and began to tease her slit with his cock. "Will you stop teasing me and make love to me?" He grinned devilishly and drove his cock in, along her upper wall rubbing the g-spot again making her scream again. "Damn!"

"You close! I can tell!"

"Really?" She asked through her vulgar moans.

"You tighten really hard." He said softly into her ear stopping a moment. "Cum with me."

She smiled and nodded before he continued to pound away. Five minute had passed and finally he pulled out, she turned around and he dove right back in. He threw his head back as she bit his shoulder. They had come together and now the sofa cushions were covered in their lustful juices. He collapsed next to her and immediately she cuddle him as he held her tight.

"Leon?"

"Yeah Claire."

"You truly love me, don't you?"

"Of course." He waited a second, "Why you ask?"

"Well I just wanted to be sure."

"Claire…trust me. I love you, nobody else." He smiled

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we keep the baby?"

He smiled and nodded but was falling deeper into the black.

The Next morning he found them still on the couch, in spoon position. He looked over at his pants pocket. It had the shape of a little box, he shook his head. "Next time…maybe."


	4. Enjoying the Forest

Together At Last

A month later Leon was given a vacation for a week for all his hard work in the field. Claire demanded he spend it with her…then said please, he agreed and so his girlfriends request. He was drove to meet Claire then go to explain the situation to Chris who just arrived back from who was depressed over Jill's death.

"Honey…he'll kill me. Do I have to tell him?" Leon pleaded as they drove down the highway towards Chris's.

"Yup."

"But…Why?"

"He'll kill us both if I tell him."

"Uh…true."

She turned to him and smiled. Looked around then bent over. Leon's eyes widened as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"How come he is so soft?" She asked squeezing it softly.

He moaned slightly, "Because I was not expecting this."

She licked the tip of it and it bobbed and hardened slightly. She hummed as she continued to lick the shaft, ball sac and tip. She smiled as it finally reached its peak hardness. "There we go. You're ready to fill me up."

He smiled and looked out the window as a minivan drove by and they all looked at the man's lewd expressions as she began to twirl her tongue around his length that was now deep in her mouth. "OK! Detour!" He quickly turned off the highway and drove into the nearby patch of forest.

She pulled off him and looked around. "How come we're in the middle of the forest?"

He smiled as his hands slowly massaged her crotch through her jeans, "So we can have some privacy."

Claire let a lewd cry escape while she removed her annoying shirt. She stroked his shaft lovingly as she kicked off her boots. Leon undid her hair letting it fall onto her chest covering her breasts.

Leon unbuckled his pants and slid them off. He coaxed her over his unit and she began to submit and orally provide him pleasure. Her tongue gently twirling around the tip of his cock. Her head bobbed up and down, her hair covering her face hiding her lustful expression. She moaned loudly as she continued to enjoy his flavor. He grabbed at the seats and his head fell back. He let out a long moan as his cum shot out, into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she began to suck on his cock hard trying to get more cum from him.

She finally pulled off him and smiled at him as she swallowed his cum happily. She lay back in her seat and reclined it. She unbuckled herself to finish getting naked. Leon followed suit and they laid there staring at each other's naked bodies. Finally Leon broke the silence, "Claire…I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." Her hand reached across to grab his. He moved over the aisle and mounted her in the front seat, his back against the dashboard.

He kissed her passionately and lovingly as her slit got wetter with every rub from his cock. When she was soaking wet he pumped his unit deep inside her and began to thrust passionately. They were moaning loudly, Claire put both her ankles on his right shoulder as his cock pounded into her. She moved her hips to make sure her entire pussy was rubbed in some way or another.

They continued this position until her legs fell to the side and she released her cum all over him and the car. He pumped a few more times and released his cum deep inside her but it all flowed out when he pulled out. He slumped down, his head resting just above her pink, lustful pussy. He kissed her bikini line making her hum blissfully. She rubbed her slit and licked the juices off her hand as Leon slowly made his way to her little clit.

He began to lick and flick her clit with his thick wet tongue. His fingers slowly thrusting themselves deep into her, making her moan loudly. "Leon! More! Oh god pleases! MORE!" She lustfully begged, her voice sounding lewd and cracked.

He sucked on her harder, fingered her faster. She screamed again and again. Lewd cries echoing through the car and outside she finally came. Hard.

Her lovely juices soaked everything again, including Leon's face. He opened his mouth and swallowed some but most of it ended up on him, slowly dripping down his chest. She looked at her lover's appearance and smiled. She ushered him to come closer when they began to kiss she broke off to lick her juices off his face.

Leon crawled back into the driver seat and fell back. His cock throbbing, his lips numb from her biting them to tease him. She fell back as well; unable to feel her clit that had given her so much pleasure, legs shaking she was unable to sit with out shaking. They smiled at each other and began to get themselves dressed.

They continued down the road towards Chris's with Claire sleeping in the seat and Leon with an ear to ear grin on his face. "I'll ask her today. Yeah, definitely…but…" He lost his grin, "Chris might be upset about Jill and this might make it worse." He punched the wheel, "Damn…When Chris is happier I guess I'll her ask." His smile returned and he saw Chris's condo.


	5. Now how do I say this

Together At Last

Leon and Claire walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The impatient Claire began to pound on the door. "Open up Chris!"

"Oh well. He's not home lets go." Leon turned but Claire grabbed him and pulled him back.

"He's here…He's just being a girl!" She continued pounding on the door. "OPEN UP!"

"FINE!" Chris roared from the house. They heard him shamble to door, it swung open and his drunken stare pierced Leon's guard.

"Hey Chris." Leon said profoundly yet sheepishly.

Chris smiled the best he could then noticed Claire's bump and subconsciously punched Leon in the face.

"Leon!" Claire helped him up.

"Who's the father?" Chris bluntly asked. Claire and Leon looked at each other as she helped him up. Chris's eyes became cross and punched Leon again. "You got my baby sister pregnant you ass!"

"Hey!" Leon shouted holding his nose, "That fucking hurt!"

"Good!"

"Dude could we just talk."

"Start." He said slightly calmer.

"Well, it was a few months ago. A few weeks after Wilpharma. I was at home trying to sleep but couldn't. I kept having nightmares of losing Claire there. The bomb, zombies, G…all of it. Over and over again. I needed to see her, be with her for my own comfort. I drove to her house, stopping to get a few things first." He looked at Chris who was ushering them in by sitting on his couch in his dark gloomy condo.

"Continue." Chris looked at Claire. She was teary eyed, "Sis, you alright?"

She nodded happily, "this is my first time hearing why he was at my house that night."

"Well, when I got there I sat out in the car thinking how I should talk to her. I kept remembering how cold and distant I was during Wilpharma. I grab what I was gonna give her then headed up to her apartment. When I saw her I just couldn't help myself I needed her. I slept with her and got her pregnant. I know I was stupid and what I did was wrong. However I have a sort of solution for it."

"What? Adoption?"

"No…I want to keep this baby!" Claire said stepping forward.

"Chris. My solution is this." He closed his eyes and thought to himself. ~"Now of Never"~ He dropped to one knee in front of Claire and her eyes widened. Chris sat up realizing his best friend was serious with his sister, and let a smile escape. "Claire Redfield…will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

"L-L-Leon…Yes…YES!" She tackled him and kissed him deeply. Chris could help but smile brightly. His spirits rose slightly, seeing his sister so happy. "Leon…" she said into his chest, whimpering slightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, making Chris uncomfortable now he stood up.

"Ok. Get a room you too!" They laughed and the two stopped and parted. Chris grabbed Leon and pulled him into the kitchen. "I'm happy for you both…" his words slurring slightly. "…but hurt her once and I'll fucking throttle you with your ball sac."

Leon chuckled, "No worries Chris. I love her, I could never hurt her."

Chris smiled, "I know…I just had to make sure you knew the line not to cross." Chris's speech was mellowing out, less slurred more organized.

"You two ok in there?" Claire called from the living room.

"Yeah sis. Don't worry." Chris walked out and sat down, "So what are you two gonna do now?"

Leon walked to Claire and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her belly. "Probably have good lives. Have more kids. You know…the cliché shit."

Chris and Claire laughed, "Leon…I was talking about family wise. You got one in the oven, yeah. But what about Sherry?"

"Sherry is almost an adult and only visits during holidays…sadly." Leon's head dropped.

"Every time I talk to her she begs me to take her and raise her…but I couldn't afford it." Claire's voice cracked, realizing having the baby would hurt Sherry's feelings.

"Well now you two can."

Leon smiled and nodded, "True, very true Chris."

Claire looked back at him and smiled, "Do you mean we can have our little girl back?"

"Yeah we can now." He kissed her cheek. I couldn't because I would never be home.

"And I couldn't because I wouldn't have the money."

But together with my money and you being home now we can have her back."

They both smiled brightly, and Chris was slightly confused. "Whose adopted daughter was she before? You both act like you both were gonna raise her."

"Well we were gonna…stay together."

Chris sat up. "Whoa! Wait!" You too were a couple before? How long have you been together?"

"Raccoon City would technically be the beginning, but it really was when we were finally safe from zombies and were just running from UBSC."

"You both better start explaining…" He demanded but began to yawn.

"Sure thing bro as soon as you wake up from your nap." Claire said kindly. Chris tried to protest but fell into a drunken coma.

"Well he is loud when he sleeps." Leon said jokingly.

"You'll get used to it." She pushed him on to the couch, "Let's get some rest too." She cuddled up to him and took off her clothes. He followed suit and then began to massage her bare body under a huge blanket. He began to give him a hand job. "I'm gonna put it in." She whispered into his ear.

"OK." He pumped his hips against hers, shoving his cock deep into her hot tight pink pussy. "Oh! Claire." He moaned loudly trying to muffle his lewd speech.

"Leon. D-deeper." She begged her fiancé as they rolled so he was on top. He lifted her legs and put her ankles onto his shoulders and pumped his in that position hard, making the old couch squeak with each heavy loving lustful pound. Her breasts were bouncing in rhythm his thrusts.

"Turn around. I wanna try it from behind." He lustfully said to his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled and agreed. He pulled out of her so she could get on her hands and knees. He position his cock at her slit and began to fuck her hard making her moan biting down on her lip trying to hold it in, but the feel of his iron hard cock rubbing her g-spot quickly.

"Almost there baby? Because I am."

"Yes! I am! Cum in me!" She couldn't help her self she let a lewd scream escape and Leon did the same when her tight grip forcefully made his cum blast into her. Her pussy not letting go they fell down together and fell asleep spooning each other under an old heavy blanket.

When Claire woke up Chris was standing there with a water gun and a camera. "Hi sis." He pointed the water gun at the both of them and pulled the trigger. "WAKE UP!" He shouted, laughing.


	6. In Good Company

Together at Last

"Chris…what the hell was that?" Leon asked his friend from the bathroom as he dried himself off next to his pregnant fiancé.

"I decided to mess with you guys so what."

"Well didn't help we were naked." Claire shouted at her brute brother.

"Yeah that was one site I didn't want to see."

"Yeah how you think I feel getting my ass soaked with ice cold water?" Leon grunted at the door.

"Or my tits through the blanket."

"OK! I get it!" He huffed and pouted, "Why you always got to kill the fun sis?"

"Not true!"

Leon slipped into his boxers then out the room. "This is your guy's fight. I'm out for now, Peace!" He stated as he slunk away.

"Thanks man. Real courageous!" He shouted at Leon before realizing his sister there with a rolled up news paper in her bra and panties.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" She began to hit him over the head with the paper making him cower and run.

After ten minutes of running Chris finally climbed out his window and dropped the two stories to the grass below. "Ha Ha! Victory!"

"Not really!" She shouted from the window as she threw his toothpaste at him.

"Hey! What the fuck sis!"

"I'm just having fun!" He began to march back inside when he heard a scream from the other side of the building. "Chris? What was that?"

"My neighbor." He ran as fast as he could to his neighbor's apartment to find it broken into. Chris slipped inside his house and grabbed his gun, loaded it and began to leave.

"I'm with you bro." Leon was right next to him as they went inside.

"Thanks rookie." They pushed past the door to find the windows were shut and the lights were out. "Fuck."

"I got a bad feeling."

"Me too, maybe I should call this in?"

"Nah, we got this." Leon handed Chris a flashlight to mount to his gun and they turned them on to find blood splattered to the walls. "Fuck shit."

Chris slowly moved to the kitchen were the oven was wide open and a casserole spilled on the floor, the glass dish shattered. He stepped around it and looked under the counter to find everything was spilled onto the floor.

Leon walked over to the bathroom, knocked once before cautiously proceeding inside. He noticed chunks of raw flesh on the floor and in the bath tub. He moved over to the bathtub and pulled the curtain back to find a little boy torn apart. He covered his eyes and turned away. "Chris." Chris looked at him shining the light at him illuminating the bathroom. "Definitely B.O.W. this kid was torn apart."

Chris shook his head the tensed up. "Leon. Down." Leon dove forward and rolled and Chris fired two rounds into the head of the undead child. He fell to the ground and stopped twitching. They heard shuffling in the Bedrooms and three more zombies appeared. Leon fire twice killing two of the zombies with his Desert Eagle, and Chris killed on more with his Cougar. "Damn." There was a shot behind them and they saw Claire behind a falling zombie.

"Thanks for saving me one." She said with sass.

"No problem sis."

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"Doubt it was for her casserole." Chris said jokingly on the outside porch.

They both gave him a look as Leon called in the event.

A few hours later Leon and Claire were in their car and going down the highway. "Honey…" Claire broke the awkward silence, "Do you know why the zombies were there?"

"I have an idea."

"Spill it."

"To infect you." He said sadly as they sped past a black van.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a doctor from umbrella there when we first arrived. I thought I was just being paranoid…"

"So…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your pregnant…I think they were gonna see what would to our baby if you got infected."

"What!" She punched the dashboard and the car began to rock and shake, "Am I that strong?"

"No. It's fucking Umbrella!" The black van was bumping the car trying to knock them into on coming traffic. Leon slammed on the brakes making the van swerve into the traffic but quickly got out safely. The van positioned itself in front of them and opened the door. Suddenly out jumped two zombies with hatchets and in the van were two bright red eyes. The zombies landed on the hood of the van and began to bash the window in. "FUCK!" Leon swerved trying to knock the monsters off the hood. Finally they broke through the glass and were inching towards Claire who was trying to get the gun in the briefcase. "Claire look out!"

"Leon!" One of the zombies had her leg, and was close to biting her before Leon hit it over the head making it turn to him.

It swiped at him making Leon swerve into traffic but back out. The zombie had an opening and took it, biting down on her leg hard then both zombies jumped off the hood into traffic. "Fuck!" Leon spun around and began to speed the other way towards Chris's house were there would be antidote. But they were almost an hour away and traffic was heavy. "Hold on hon. Well get you the cure." She was screaming in pain. He reached under his seat and removed a syringe and planted it in her leg. "This will slow the process."


	7. Time for a Little Fun

Together At Last

Leon was speeding down the highway back towards Chris's house. He picked up his phone and called him. "Chris, the cure for T. Tell me you stocked some."

"Of course…why?"

"Claire was bitten by a Crimson Head."

"How the hell?"

"Wesker. That's how"

"Damn, I'm getting the cure out right now. How far out are you?"

"About two minutes"

"Damn, ok I'll meet you in the lot."

"Alright. See ya soon." Claire was flailing trying to break the restrains. "Almost there sweetheart." Leon drove up hit the breaks and was out of the car getting Claire out before the car was fully stopped. "Chris!"

"Right here!" Claire broke a strap and grabbed Leon pulling him closer to her mouth to bite him. Chris punched her and he broke free stumbling down. She began to work on the other strap. Leon pulled her arm away and held her back. She let out a gurgled scream as Chris put the needle into her neck and injected her with the serum. She collapsed and they rushed to strap her arm back down. The lifted her up and took her to Chris's apartment and waited.

An entire day later she began to stir and wake up. "Wh-what happened?"

"Claire!" Leon pushed Chris down and hugged her tightly kissing her passionately and lovingly.

"Hey!" Chris stood up and wiped his ass off from being pushed down. "Hey little sis." She waved her hand at him to say hi but immediately went back to kissing her lover.

"Can I ask why I was chained up?" She finally asked sitting fully up holding her stomach.

"You got infected and were trying to kill me." Leon said, holding her hand.

"What!" She looks at her stomach, "What is going to happen to the baby?"

"We don't know." Chris stated as he sat down.

"All we can do is wait and hope nothing happens." Leon held her hand firmly.

A few hours later Leon and Claire were in Chris's room cuddling, Leon gently rubbing her stomach making her moan. "Leon. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her neck a few times softly. "I love you too." She pushes him down and mounts him slowly sliding his cock deep into her tight wet heat. She began to bounce softly making sure not to make to much noise. "God you're tight."

"Its just cause you're so big." She continued to bounce slowly; she cringed as Leon began to massage her breasts tenderly. She bit her bottom lip moaning softly. She fell on him as she released. "I can't anymore…I'm too tired." She rolled him onto her, "Pump me hard." She commanded him.

He smiled and began to slide his unit deeper into her quickly. She began to moan loudly, he kissed her deeply his tongue dancing in her mouth like flames. His hips pounded against hers making her moan even louder against his lips. He began to cringe as she clenched his cock with her tight wet pussy walls. "Baby. Oh so damn tight."

She smiled and began to bite his neck gently, licking where she bit the doing it again someplace else. "You taste so yummy." She continued making Leon moan as he continued to hump her hard.

Chris downstairs turned up the TV volume to block out the sound of his sister getting her brains fucked out of her head. He smiled and slowly fell asleep Whiskey in hand and SpongeBob on TV.

Back upstairs, they were in doggie position now and Leon was pounding into her vigorously. Claire was letting out lewd cries of pleasure. "More! Faster! Oh Leon! Oh! Yes!" She clenched the sheets and shrieked as she released and came hard. "Don't! Stop!" She began to gyrate her hips into him. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her chest holding her close.

"Don't worry I won't." He began to lick and kiss her neck as they kept moving their hips in motion. "I love you."

Claire let out a loud scream and let her head fall back, "I love you too." She kissed his cheek softly. He turned his head and their lips locked in a tender, loving kiss. Their tongues danced around each other. Leon moaned as he finally released his load deep into her. "More. Please Leon! Give me more!" Her lewd voice sung in his ears, filling him with pleasure. She pulled off him and pushed him down. She mounted his still rock hard cock. "So fucking great!"

"Yes you are baby!" He began to thrust his hips into her. He began to rub her sides but she pinned him down and began to bounce herself on his iron. She squealed aloud as she tightened on him as she continued.

"Someone's being a dominant today."

"You bet your ass. I wanna have some fun so…" She bit him hard leaving a deep red mark as she continued to swallow his length in her wet heat.

"Oh baby! I'm not much of a masochist but damn that felt good!"

"Want more?" She nibbled his earlobe as softly whispered into his ear.

"Oh yes!" He relaxed himself except for his cock which she was still pounding. She leaned against him and bit him again harder almost draw blood. Leon let out a moan of pain and pleasure, "Claire, I'm close!"

"Me too." She let out another lewd scream as she came soaking the bed and Leon.

"Damn Claire! Oh Baby!" Leon passionately kissed Claire as he released another load of his lust into her. They both collapsed next to each other, out of energy.

After twenty minute of a loving embrace, Claire broke the silence, "Why do you let him hit you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about Chris. Why do you let him hit you?"

"Because I don't want to kick his ass." They both began to chuckle.

"I don't know he is a brute."

"Yeah…but compared to me he's a ragdoll. Really, I've been infected more then once and it only makes me stronger, he drinks himself into oblivion."

"True, but he could kill a man with a punch."

"Me too, and I'm not as 'buff' as Mr. Duff down there."

"Ok…OK…I get it. It's for his protection not yours."

"Yup, also he's my friend…my very drunk, hollow headed friend."

Claire began to laugh, "You hit that right on the dot." She yawned and fell into the embrace again. "I'm…gonna sleep for a …" She fell into a comatose like state. Leon chuckled and began to join her.

Back downstairs, SpongeBob was still play extremely loud over the howl of the wind from the open door. The door creaked back and forth, broken. The bottle of whiskey was shattered over the floor. There were blood streaks leading from the kitchen where the knives were scattered across the floor. The oven was wide open and the fragments of glass were inside along with a black helmet. Across the counter lay a soldier in all black with a butcher knife in his chest, right through the Umbrella symbol. And Chris was no where to be found.


	8. Experiments Part 1

Together at Last

**The next couple of chapters are in response to a comment I received. It is to prove that I can write a action/romance**

Leon woke up and looked around frantically. He was dressed in a cliché prison jumpsuit, in a muggy dark room. He could barely see his hands, or even the floor. He fumbled around the room, found a wall, and followed it around to the corner. He sat down and closed his eyes.

~ Claire…where are you…what is happening. ~ He screamed and punched the wall, "What is going on!" his voice bounced around the room loudly, and attacked him.

Suddenly a PA system came on and a distorted voice spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who are you? What have you done to Claire!"

"I said quiet Leon. I really prefer my experiment in top condition."

"Wesker?"

"Close…but no."

"Where is Claire, if you've harmed her…"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine for now. You should be worried for yourself" Just then there was a low hissing sound, "Consider this test number one." The voice began to laugh eerily.

"You are gonna pay asshole." Leon stood up and began to shuffle along the wall. He heard something land on the floor with a thud to his left so he hurried to the right. His feet slowly shuffling across the icy floor, there was the familiar clicking sound and raspy breathing. ~ Oh! Shit! ~

"Uh oh. Looks like he found you." The eerie voice rang through the room. And the creature let out a haunting screech.

~ I got to get out before that thing gets me. ~ Leon ran quickly yet quietly along the wall until he reached an edge. He stopped and reached out, no wall, he ran his foot in front of him to a ledge, "Oh fuck." He whispered to himself. He heard shuffling and moaning in the pit before him.

"OH! NO!" The voice sarcastically cried, "You almost fell." Leon ignored the voice and continued to follow the edge around. He found a ladder and began to descend before his foot fell into emptiness. He pulled himself up and heard more clicking around him.

~ Holy mother of fish. ~ He climbed up the ladder fast and was on the ledge when he heard a crash and the ledge begin to collapse. Leon scurried back and parts of the edge disappeared. The sound of the concrete and metal colliding with the bottom was muffled under what sounded like bodies. ~ Now what? ~ Leon wandered back to the wall and ran along it, staying away from the monster in the room.

He reached a metal door and began to pull on it as the clicking continued to draw closer. "Leon, the door is locked. Try again." The ominous distorted voice said. Leon groaned and ran. He was less then five feet from the door when there was a crash against the door. The clicking continued after a minute, quicker towards Leon. He darted across the black aired room to the third wall and began to examine it the best he could.

~ How am I do I get out? Come on Leon…you can figure it out. ~

Suddenly another voice in his head answered him, ~ You know you can't Leon. You aren't strong enough…not yet. ~

The clicking had stopped at it's loudest. Leon's eyes open and he ducked as a bone claw swiped over him and collided with the wall. The bone broke and shards and blood fell on to Leon. He elbowed whatever was behind him, making it screech. The monster was scaly yet crawled like a Licker. ~ What the hell? ~ Leon rolled away and dashed away. He stopped and heard more clicking, this time in front of him. He pushed his foot forward and realized he was at the ledge.

"Looks like you woke up all of them…oh well." The voice said, Leon had then located where the voice was coming from. Across the pit, where the monstrous being were crawling out of, there was a faint glow.

Leon dashed away from the pit towards the metal door he had found before. He began pounding on it loudly, "Let me out! NOW!" The creatures drew closer and Leon's pounds were harder, bending the metal under his strikes.

"Well, looks like you failed the test." The voice chuckled and the lights flashed on. Leon saw dozens of hard-shelled licker like creatures heading towards him. He collapsed in pain and clenched his neck before letting out a deathly scream, scaring the creatures back into the black pit. Leon lay there blood dripping from his nose and mouth, "I stand corrected…you performed perfectly." Everything went dark and Leon was asleep.


	9. Experiments Part 2

**Sorry about the mix up. I uploaded the wrong file by mistake. Just realized it today. Again sorry.**

* * *

><p>Together At Last<p>

Floating…just floating. Not awake, but not asleep. Claire was just floating.

She could feel nothing but a needle slowly harvesting her blood slowly, draining her slow enough not to kill her. It felt like only a few minutes since she was captured, but it was just a blur to her.

Jolts of pain filled her. Her lower half was stabbing. She was screaming silently. Suddenly her eyes opened and she was in a white room. "Hello?" She wandered around the tight space trying to find a door of some kind. "Where am I?" She sat down and began to rub her stomach; however, it was not the same. She looked at her stomach, lifted up the cliché jumpsuit shirt, and saw a scar across her stomach and her breasts had reduced in size. They were no longer lactating.

She stood up and started pounding on the walls. "What have you done to me?" She punched the wall as hard as she could, hit the concrete on the other side, shattering her hand. She let out an agonizing scream, "Where is my baby? Where is Leon?" She collapsed and began to crawl to a corner.

About a day later, she heard a sliding sound and noticed that there was a plate with what might have been food. The goo was a pale gray and tan with black chunks. The stench was revolting, smelling like bad eggs and skunk piss. She was absolutely starving and she tasted it. Immediately she tossed it away coughing and gagging at the taste of diapers and mildew. "I can't eat that shit!" She shouted at the still open slot.

She saw a shadow and then a crude voice barked at her. "You eat that or we let you die. Then we will have no use for the others…so I guess we'd just kill them." He laughed and snapped the slot shut.

Claire collapsed and began to cry herself asleep. She woke up to the same stench at where the slot had been. She sadly crawled over and began to eat the 'food'. Claire would continue this vulgar pattern. Wake up, scream, attack the wall, protest the food with the harsh guard, then eat the 'food', and then fall back asleep.

What felt like a year she finally had met her edge, she was almost broke. She no longer protested the food, but happily ate what she was given, before long she had begun sleeping at the slot to wake up when it was opened.

One day as the slot opened, she heard a man screaming. His voice was so familiar, "Let me go! Let me see my sister!" She tried to remember, realizing she could barely remember who she was. She began to think and remember.

A sudden flash of images hit her, she could remember everything. Umbrella, the zombies, Chris…Leon and their child. The image of her child came to mind, not know what it may look like, just a shape in light. The shine that she had lost over the months had returned and suddenly the door opened and she knew what was coming.

"Hi there." The shadows from the room hid his face but his eyes were what gave him away, it was Wesker. "Happy Anniversary. One whole year you have been in this cell. Ah, memories of watching you fumble around. And deal with your 'loneliness'. So I have decided to give you a present." He stepped in and slammed her against the wall.

"Chris! LEON! HELP!" She cried out for their help. Wesker slapped her and began bite her neck. "Get off me!" Outside the room, she heard fighting and people falling to the ground. She saw blood seep into the room onto the padded floor.

"Shut your mouth. Leon can't help you know and the guards can easily kill your brother." He tore off her shirt and kissed her chest. Claire kicked him in the crotch and ran out of the room. She darted towards the light but stopped when she heard Leon's screams. Her heart shattered. She could leave; she could be safe, start new.

"I can't leave him." She ran into the darkness past her cell. She ran faster and faster towards the man of her life. She reached what looked like an observation deck, and snuck inside. There were three guards with stun rods and she was weaponless, and shirtless. She stood up and smiled. "Hi boys." She walked over to them letting her breasts bounce and their eyes immediately were concentrated on her chest. She grinned devilishly, stole their weapons, and killed all three of them quickly. She stripped the one man that was her sized and dressed herself in them. She hated the feel of the clothes but they covered her. She looked into the extremely large black room where she heard Leon screaming.

She stopped and watched as he collapsed and they took him away. She exited the room and ran towards the exit of the large room she passed a laboratory where three scientists were studying something apparently interesting, she decided to investigate. She snuck in and hid behind a desk and eavesdropped.

"So she is the project…she looks human." The young man said.

"She is suppose to fool." The second scientist growled at him.

"I think she is adorable…except for her arm." An elderly female hummed.

"Where did she come from?" The young man said.

"Subject 16 was pregnant when she came in, this is what popped out of her." The old man grunted.

"Subject 16?" there was a lull, "Wasn't that one of the Raccoon City survivors?"

"Yeah." The young man said monotone. "I heard Wesker was gonna try to fuck her and produce his own," he waited a second, "Superior offspring."

"Asshole." The woman said, "I'd fucking tear off his dick and shove it down his 'superior' throat."

The old man laughed and began to gather his things. "I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Me too." The woman said.

A few minutes later only the young scientist and Claire were in the room with the project. She stood up and walked over to the man, "What did you forget something?" He said as he turned around and saw Claire. His eyes widened as they stared into the boy's.

"Is that my child?" Her voice was coarse and demonic, her eyes reddened and she grabbed clenched his throat. She lift him up and squeezed, almost crushing his throat.

"Yes!" He finally coughed out, "She's a year old in a week"

Claire snapped his neck to the side and tossed him aside. She walked over to the 'crib' her child was in and finally saw her child for the first time.

She was balled up sucking on her thumb. Her skin was bleach white, and her hair was silver. She turned over and revealed her left arm which was monstrous. It was like Krauser's wing only missing the claws. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around. She and Claire's eyes met. Her daughter had one bright sky blue eye, while the other was red with a black swirl. She smiled at her mother and Claire smiled back.

Claire opened the case that held her and picked her up and held her close. "Hello. I-I'm your mommy." She kissed her daughter's forehead. The little girl smiled and snuggled close to her mother, listening to the sound of her heart. "Now we save Leon and Chris." She turned and left the room, child in arms, and her eyes still as red as blood.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please comment! Also Check out my other 3 stories! :D<strong>**


	10. Experiments Part 3

Together At Last

"Let me out!" Chris was hysterical, pounding on everything, "I will get out!"

"Shut up!" Wesker was in the observation booth. "I want you to suffer Chris. I want to watch you as you lose everything you love."

"You already took everything I cared for!" Chris shouted at him.

"Did I?" He chuckled then strolled towards the door.

"Wesker!" Chris was fuming, but Wesker ignored him.

Wesker left and the wall behind Chris opened up. In the corner of the room, on the other side of the bulletproof glass, laying in fetal position was a young woman. She sat up and crawled into the light. Her blonde hair covered her face, her slender arms were pale. She put her hand on the glass and Chris barely could hear her sob. She stood up, revealing her tattered clothes. Her shirt seemed badly torn, barely able to cover her chest. Her pants were thrashed, and scattered across the room were scraps of her clothes.

"No." She finally mumble. "I…Chris…" She began sobbing again collapsing to the floor, covering her face to hide the tears.

"J-Jill?" He ran to the glass and looked at her the best he could, "No!" He punched the glass wall, "No." He fell, his hand trying to push through the glass to get to her.

"Chris…I…I'm sorry." She put her thin, withering hand against the glass where his hand was. "I wish I could have stayed…I'm so sorry." Tears began to swell in her eyes, but she held them back to seem strong again.

"Why…why has he kept you here?" Chris finally asked.

"I don't know…but I think it's because of you."

"Me?" He was stunned, "I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed." Jill chuckled and smiled just for a moment before clenching her side and groaning in pain.

She laid out across the window and Chris did the same. They laid still, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Chris, I…" she held her side again, "I love you." She clenched her side tighter.

"Jill?"

"I…I think I'm dying." She wipes tears from her eyes.

"What? No! You can't!" Chris slammed his fist into the glass.

"I'm sorry…I failed to protect you from Wesker." Jill said trying to smile through the tears.

"Jill?" Chris pounded on the window as Jill stood up and slowly made her way to the door. As she arrived there she collapsed and the door flung open. A man dressed in a lab coat and dark blue jeans entered her cell. He checked her pulse and stood up and left. "No…Jill?" He sat there staring at the woman he loved with all his heart, holding back tears. He finally broke and began screaming, punching the window and trying to just get to her.

"She is dead Chris." The blonde haired villain said as he enter her cell with two guards. They lifted her body and took her out of the room.

"Jill! No!" He slammed his hands on the window and shouted for her. Wesker walked over to the window by Chris and stood there. Out of anger and stupidity Chris punched the window as hard as he could trying to hit Wesker. Shattering every bone in his hand.

"Oh Chris…you fool. I just hope your sister is a bit wiser then you."

"Claire!" Chris was boiling now, face red, knuckles white.

"Oh yes. She is here Chris." He smiled, "Claire, Leon, you, Jill…oh! Sorry…too soon?" He chuckled and began to leave, "Also…don't worry about your niece she is doing fine." The door slammed and Chris sat down.

"Come on Chris…think of the good things…You know Claire and Leon are sort of safe. I have a niece, who I hope is ok…Jill is no longer suffering…I am alive." Chris smiled, "Yeah, alive."

Time passed and Chris stayed active, Push ups, sit ups all day long. Soon Wesker and a group of guards were in his doorway. "Morning Chris."

Chris sat on the floor and tipped his imaginary hat, "Morning asshat."

"Clever."

"Thanks…So now what? You kill me?"

"Oh no…never." He smiled devilishly, "Not yet at least."

The guards grabbed Chris and dragged him from his room. They passed a room marked "Observation Deck", soon they passed a cell marked, "0053 Subject: Claire Redfield". Immediately Chris began to fight back and try to get back to the cell.

"Let me go! Let me see my sister!" They covered his mouth and nose with a chloroform rag, knocking his big brute self-unconscious. He awoke to here the screams of a security guard.

"Infected on deck! It's the Re-" He saw a guard's body get tossed across the window.

"Fuck. I got to get out." Chris began struggling to break the bonds. He finally broke free and hid out of sight looking around the room for anything to use as a weapon.

"Chris!" Claire was calling for him in the hallway.

"No. That thing is gonna get her." He opened a drawer and found saw blade and cleavers. "What the hell is all this for?" He grabbed a set of knives and ran to the door. He jammed a knife into the lock and broke it. "Maybe not as good as Jill, but it gets the job done."

He slowly made his way down the hallway towards the monster and where he heard his sister. He stopped at a corner and just as he was about to step around a guard lifeless corpse smashed against the wall.

The pressure between the body and the wall forced the guard's bones to shatter loudly and blood to be forced from his pores and his limp body dropped to the ground. Chris waited for the monster to move on before running to the guard. He grabbed his arm to turn him over, but he could not feel any bones.

Chris stood up and walked away, horrified at the power this beast has. He continued to look for his sister. "Claire?" He ran down the hallway and turned the corner running into another prisoner.

"Chris?" The prisoner said, "Thank god your ok."

Chris look up and saw a long haired man, with a fresh cut across his arm, "L-Leon?"

"Hey." He smiled, before brushing his hair out of his face and offered Chris help up. "I'll explain when we take that B.O.W. out and save Claire."

"Yeah…And your kid."


	11. Experiments Part 4

"My…KID!" Leon fell into the wall behind him and held on. "The baby survived?"

"Apparently. Just don't get your hopes up." Chris put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Come on. We got to hurry."

"Yeah." Leon stood up and a new light shone in his eyes, his determination to save the woman he loves and their child drowned all of his doubt and renewed his lost strength. He and Chris dashed through the empty corridors. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably fighting the Tyrant." Chris chuckled.

"Well knowing our luck…Claire will be at the center of it."

"True." Chris turned the corner and was tackled by a zombie in a hazmat suit. "Damn it. What does he weigh? 200 pounds!" He struggled to hold the mask on the zombie's face as he pushed the monster away.

Leon ran over, knocked it down, and punched in its skull, splattering it all across the floor. "Bitch…no eating my brother."

Chris' eyes widened, "Remind me never to mess with you…"

"Got it." He stood up and they continued to run towards the new sound of hundreds of Umbrella employee's voices screaming. "Don't you love the sound of Umbrella's failure?"

Chris suddenly stopped and began chuckling to himself, "Nothing like the sound of a hundred voices screaming in unison." Then he laughs like a mad clown.

Leon joined him in laughter, "Nostalgic. But we got to keep going." He turned and saw a zombie pinning a researcher to the ground, he ran over and knocked it against the wall. He punched it twice, first punch breaking his neck, second punch breaking his skull.

"Thank you." The young man said, before Chris picked him up and pinned him to the walls.

"You are welcome…now tell us where my sister is and my niece!"

"I can't tell you. Wesker will kill me." The scientist began to shake.

"He will kill you." Chris said pointing to Leon who was keeping watch.

"What…Why?"

Leon looked at him and walked over, "Because that's my family." He grabbed the man's arm and pulled it out of place, then hammered it back in. "Next is a break."

"Sorry but I can't tell you."

Leon looked at Chris and Chris left to keep watch. Leon tore off his sleeve and tied it around the man's mouth tight to stop him from screaming. He tossed the Umbrella employee on the floor and stepped on his shoulder. "Right now I am very pissed. You monsters have tested me on, you took the woman I love and my child I have never met…So I'll ask for the last time!" He pushed down on his shoulder, twisting his foot, making the flesh underneath red and raw, the scientist screaming the best he could. "Where are they?" He lifted the foolish man up and punched him in the stomach twice, then began backhanding him across the face.

"Let me try." Chris broke a window beside him. "You go scout ahead, see if you can find her before I butcher the kid."

"Fine. But if he doesn't give you the information in a few minutes just slit his throat and leave him there."

"Someone's a bit dark?"

"Sorry but they took the things in this world that give me reason."

"I know how you feel." Chris wiped his eye and turned to the Umbrella agent, "But I'll feel a bit better very soon."

Leon left the room and headed down the hallway. He crossed over the main mess room, he saw the intense chaos. Zombies slashing and biting the remaining security force, women from the family room screaming as they held their children in their arms.

He saw an officer tackle a zombie to save a woman from the monsters. He began beating them savagely with his jammed rifle. On the other side of the room, he saw a man take a small child and toss him toward the beasts. He saw the child was just a little girl; Leon was enraged and began searching for a weapon to break the glass to get into the room. He found a part of the railing was breaking. He elbowed it and finished it off to bash through the window. "Chris! I am going into the mess hall to save a few people! Be back soon!"

Chris was at the end of the bridge covered in blood, "I'm coming then!"

The two men both smashed through the window and ran into the crowd of zombies. One after another, Chris would trip a zombie and Leon would hammer its head in, or Leon will knock it aside and Chris would launch a punch that should have been flaming. Leon dashed to the little girl as quickly as possible, slamming his lead pipe into the skull of a zombie that was close to killing her. He grabbed her and ran towards the others.

"Let's get out of here." Leon helped carry an officer who had been bitten. They quickly rushed them all to the vaccine room. Chris pinned the man down as he began to turn.

"Hurry Leon!"

"I am trying!" Leon was tearing the room apart until he found a syringe and a vial of Antibody-T. He ran over and injected the man directly in his heart like an adrenaline shot. The man screamed in agony and collapse, breathing slowly. "OK, people you need to leave. Take him when he wakes and leave." Leon ran out of the room to Chris who was cleaning up, with out saying a word Chris pointed to a locker then to a pile of clothes beside him.

"Get them on." Chris picked up his clothes and entered the locker room to dress him, Leon did the same. When finished they observed themselves in a mirror. "Holy shit, we look like UBCS."

Leon chuckled, thinking of what he and Chris would have been like if they were UBCS before Raccoon City. "Yeah well let's hope we get to Claire before she gets to us."

"Umm…why?"

"Knowing your sister and how pissed she is at Umbrella…She'll shoot first and shoot again later." They began laughing when they suddenly heard the roar of a G-Tyrant; they turned to see the edge of the eye coming around the corner. The bolted the other direction as quickly as possible.

Five minutes later, they found themselves back in the cellblock. They heard a man screaming before his sudden silence. When Leon and Chris turned the corner, they were horrified to find Claire standing over the lifeless body of an Umbrella Special Forces member. Her arm covered in blood. She turned to attack them; however, she fell short realizing whom they were.

"Claire? You in there?" Chris asked backing away.

Leon rushed to her side, "Claire."

"Leon." She turned and kissed him, "I love you, and I never want to lose you."

Suddenly they heard a slight whimper, she pushed Leon away gently, and she ran to it. "Is that a baby?"

"Not just any baby…" She said entering the coffee break room, emerging she held in her arms the child, Leon's baby" and "Mine She smiled and Leon and Chris stepped back. They saw the infant has infected arm, Chris prepared to defend them from that monstrous creation but Leon stopped him.

Leon looked into the eyes of his child he smiled and step towards them. He bent down and kissed her head. Her blue eye matched his own, and he smiled. "Hello little one…I'm your father…d-daddy." He looked into Claire's eyes and smiled. "Let's get out…Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these last two chapters took so long. forgot to upload chapter 10 when I finished it and just finished chapter 11 a little bit ago. Thanks for reading and remember to check my page for updates and vote on the polls for my next story.<strong>


	12. Experiments Part 5

Together At Last

**Sorry about the delay My loyal readers. I have been busy with my school work and I also had writer's block a bit for all my stories. So here is the first Chapter involving Wesker and his part during the "Experiments" saga. Remember to comment, suggest, and check out my other stories. Thanks! =D**

The ceramic glass shattered as it collided with the wall. "How was she that strong?" Wesker was pace back and forth in his office, trouble by Claire's strength to resist and fight him off. "Could she have…No." He went back to the monitors and looked for any sign of Claire, Leon, or Chris. Nothing. "How could she even move? She was rendered useless by the drug, yet she fought back." He sat down and smiled as he saw his security force defend a stasis chamber. "No matter, soon it will be finished." He leaned back and smiled as he remembered his plan. "Because of their child's birth…I can now become immortal."

He sat back and smiled, closing his eyes, listening to the screaming outside his door. His mind drifted into his memory.

_Wesker was waiting at the front gate as the elevator descended from the world above. Then he saw them, Claire, Chris, and Leon. Finally, he had them._

_Leon was brought into the R&D department to experiment on him. Wesker walked over to Chris and smiled, "I can't wait to see your face when you see Jill." Chris was then brought to his private cell and imprisoned. Finally, Wesker walked up to Claire and ran his hand across her cheek. "You are going to be perfect." He released her and she was taken to the medical center and placed in a stasis chamber._

Just then, a horde of zombies crashed through the door and Wesker sighed. He stood up and took aim. He shot each zombie once in the head, killing them all. He slowly made his way out of the room. He made his way down the hall encountering another pack of infected.

He aimed and shot them and kept moving. "To easy." He scoffed to himself as he found his way to the faculty lounge, where a group of survivors was held up. He knocked the infected aside and kicked in the door.

A shot fired and Wesker dodged and fired back, killing a young woman who held a small 9mm handgun. She fell over and held her throat as she slowly bled to death, a warm pool of blood forming around her as her skin turned grey and eyes faded.

"Catharine!" One of the Scientists yelled as he ran to her. He held her close, shouting in agony of his loss. "No! Catharine!" He cried into her shoulder as he grabbed her gun. Wesker walked further into the room, ignoring the dead woman and her crying lover. The man suddenly stood up and put the gun to Wesker's head. "It's your fault!" He shouted in sheer anger.

"Fool." Wesker turned to him and grinned. He removed his sunglasses and showed the man his eyes before putting the glasses back on. "You can't kill me."

"Watch me!" The man fired the gun and Wesker dodged it and moved behind the man. "Oh shit." Wesker grabbed him and threw him through the open door way and shot his knee caps as he flew through the air.

The man screamed in pain as infected began to surround him and began devouring him. Tearing his flesh open, the blood spraying across the wall as they tore open his throat. "So who is next?" Wesker asked as he took a seat in the leather chair, opening the laptop on the desk and logging into his account and looking for the survivors of Raccoon City. Nothing.

_Wesker walked in the clean white room with a young woman in a stasis chamber. "Good morning Jill. You look lovely." He chuckled as he walked to the group of scientists. _

"_Catharine said yes to Billy." One of the female doctors said. "The wedding is in three months."_

"_Aw that's wonderful. I knew those two would end up together." Said another doctor. They all grew quiet as Wesker joined the circle._

"_Why you stop talking?" He smiled devilishly, "I'm getting them a nice set of china." He took a sip of the coffee he had. They suddenly continued their conversations. "Oh Davis. I need to revive the subject for a short time"_

"_Sure, sir…but why?" an elderly scientist gently asked._

"_Personal reasons." Wesker snapped. He turned to leave, "Have her ready to be taken to Chris Redfield's cell in a few days." _

"_Y-yes, s-sir." The old man shuddered and turned away._

Wesker looked around and saw Davis sitting in the corner, weeping. "Get yourself together William." He barked at the man. "You are a war veteran."

"Y-yeah…but they never came back from the dead!" Davis whined.

Just then, the monsters broke through the door. A group of Lickers began tearing into the first line of defense. Wesker stood up and saved a young woman from being slashed. When he stood up, he aimed and fired his magnum killing two with one round. The Lickers ignored him and continued their assault against the others.

Wesker fought his way through the hordes of zombies and Lickers, shooting and punching anything that moved. When he got out of the room, he ran to the terminal on the wall and entered the cleansing code. The Faculty lounge locked down with the zombies, Lickers, and survivors inside. The walls then opened up and released a flammable gas and the sprinklers sprayed the room with alcohol. He smiled and pressed the big red button hearing the flames ignite and everything in the room is incinerated.

Wesker turned and saw that three people had escaped with him. "S-Sir…there were still people in there."

Wesker walked past them and picked up his gun, "…and they were infected." He turned and smiled, "But luckily for you, you are not…yet." He walked down the hall and opened the sliding doors, the three survivors staying with him.

They slowly made their way down the halls; they encountered only three more zombies. They found themselves in the Research and Development section. "S-sir! I need to get my research." Said the woman he had saved. She ran up to him and held his arm close, "It w-was research into creating a new version of the T-Virus."

"Really?" He waved his arm, "Lead the way."

The young brunette doctor nodded her head, tied her hair up with a bright pink ribbon, and began walking forward, deeper into the blood stained labs. They found themselves in front of a door slashed, hacked, and bloodied. Wesker waved his arm back and they hid behind him.

"OK." He kicked open the door and was immediately knocked back. "Shit." He was knocked back by a T-101 it screamed at him and ran. Wesker dodged it before it pulverized him; Wesker began firing at its head with his magnum knocking it to the side. One bullet slammed directly into its eye, blinding it. It swung its arms around hitting the control panel setting it to overload.

"Biohazard containment in progress!" The alarm in the room rang.

"Damn it!" The woman with the pink ribbon ran in to the back of the lab and began searching for a file. The barriers began to shut and just as she got the file, the barrier began moving. She ran through the sections as fast as she could, barriers shutting right behind her as she reached the last section the forward most barriers shut and she stopped. She lowered her head and smiled, "At least I tried." The sound of the flames erupted just behind her.

"NO!" Wesker slammed his fist into the bulletproof glass, breaking it slightly.

The Tyrant swung in Wesker's direction, knocking him in into the other two survivors. He stands up and charges the tyrant, punching as hard as possible, his arm piercing the beast through the chest instantly killing the beast.

He turned and ran to the glass trying to break it open, but the glass was eight inches thick and his arms were tired from the fight with the Tyrant. "It is over…" The girl smiled brightly, like an angel, and looked up, "I just hope I was a good person." Just as she finished the sentence, the flames engulfed the room and she was burned alive for over a minute before she died.

"FLORA!" Wesker clenched his fist, "Those three released the virus in here…it is their fault!" He turned and picked up his again and collapsed, looking at the other two. "We will rest here for a minute, catch your breath.

He looked up and drifted into his memory again.

_Wesker was walking down the hallway of the R&D department. He saw Leon S. Kennedy in a stasis chamber, however the liquid was different. "I know this will work…it has too." _

"_Don't worry sir, me and Flora reviewed it. He is a perfect match."_

"_Flora and I." He muttered to himself. "Good. He turned to the young brunette, "Thank you for your work Flora." She smiled shyly, making Wesker feel good himself. _

_He turned to Leon now and looked at his chart. The Heading stating C-Virus. "You will be a key component my friend." He sat back, watched as the removed him from the dark green and bright blue liquid, and laid him on the operating table. The opened his arm up and slowly injected it directly into his arm and veins. _

"_S-Sir?" Flora walked up to him and smiled gently, "C-Can I ask you something?"_

_Wesker brushed his hair back and looked at her through his pitch-black glasses, "And what would that be?"_

"_What is this all for?" _

"_Well young girl, it is for the betterment of the largest plague of this planet…the human race."_

"_Oh." She smiled, "Well then I better do my best…after all I do have the same gene to resist the T-Virus…Like y-you sir."_

_Wesker smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He turned back as Leon began to wake up. "Get him to the test chamber." The doctors nodded and pushed the gurney down the hall. Wesker followed and entered the over watch chamber. _

_Inside stood a very familiar brown haired man the two of them sat, watching Leon through the Night Vision LCD Screen displayed on the window. Wesker was silent the entire time. "I stand corrected…you preformed perfectly."_

_Wesker stood up and began to leave, "Get him out of there before them regroup and attack."_

"_Sure thing Albert."_

"_Hmph." He turned back and grinned. "Good thing you are cheap to make."_

_The man turned in disgust, "You asshole." His face was unseen. _

_Wesker turned and walked away and began heading to Medical faculty._

Wesker shook his head, and stood up and walked to the control panel. He began scrolling through files and commands looking for anything to help him. He noticed that a "G" infected was alive and ravaging the floor below them. "Damn…" He looked and the two survivors were fast asleep. "I'll give the cattle a few more minutes. He sat down and looked at the black scorched window.

He began to return to his memories.

_Wesker was sitting at his desk reading his files when Flora entered in her street clothes. "Hello s-sir…my reports for today." She smiled shyly and laid them on his desk._

_ "Thanks Flora." He looked and saw her; she was in a deep pink skintight satin dress with a light brown sash around her waist. Around her arm was a red ribbon and a bright pink ribbon was in her hair, with a small yellow flower. _

_ "Holy!" Wesker covered his face and tried to catch his composure._

_ "Sir? Are you ok?" She asked innocently._

"_Y-Yes…" He cleared his throat, "You just look great."_

_Flora blushed and turned away, "Sir!" She giggled a little, "You are making me blush."_

"_Why you all dressed up for? Big date?" He asked carefully._

_She smiled and caught on to his intent slightly, however still unsure. "No. Just got dinner with my Mother. I haven't seen her in about two years." _

"_Oh." He smiled at her gently, "Have a good time." He stood up, walked to the wall, and opened his safe. "Think of this as a bonus." He gave her two hundred dollar bills._

"_Sir!" She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks! I can actually get her that gift now." He held him tighter._

_Wesker smiled and held her back, he snuck a kiss on her head and whispered, "Now go on. Enjoy yourself."_

_She nodded and ran to the door, she stopped and ran back. Wesker turned confused, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you sir." She giggled and ran out. _

_Wesker sat on the desk and smiled, "No problem." He picked up the file and began reading it. _

_The file said; Subject Leon S. Kennedy. The subject appears to be reacting just as expected to the new Virus prototype. His Vocal cords were examined using RCN, Remote Controlled Nanorecorder; they showed signs of mutation and enhancement. His left arm was examined, entering through an already existing gunshot wound. His entire arm was filled with dormant T-Virus, and the new prototype virus. It appears that if the subject is put under enough stress, mutation may occur. As final report, the subject was administered a version of the T-Virus antibody, he was immune to its effects, thus through deduction it is safe to assume Leon S. Kennedy is immune to the Virus, whether though birth or mutation further examination will be needed. _

_Wesker tossed the file onto the desk and a pink sheet of paper slid out. "What is this?" Wesker picked up the folded piece of paper reading on the top "To Albert Wesker, my hero." He began opening it._

"SIR!" Wesker looked up and he saw the two survivors running by then he saw the "G"

"Shit." Wesker stood up and shot at it, hitting its eye with every bullet. He turned and ran from the beast, still firing at it. As the three of them left the Research and Development ward Wesker ran to a terminal and began typing away. He entered a destruct code and the twelve-inch steel bulkhead dropped down in front of the "G" Wesker then entered the Biohazard outbreak code for the R&D ward. Just then, the entire Department was engulfed in three thousand degree Kelvin temperature flames, destroying everything.

"S-Sir? Are you ok?" The younger of the two men left asked.

"Yes…why?" Wesker barked angrily.

"Well you are bleeding."

"What?" Wesker was shocked, could he really of been injured. He felt his right shoulder and he felt the blood. "I'll be fine." He turned and walked towards them. "We need to get to those three before they get away. They are vital to my project."

"Yes sir!" They both grunted. They turned and picked up the UBCS assault rifles and the three of them ventured into the Hell even further.

"They will pay for what they have done to us." Wesker said to them as they entered the prison ward. ~What they have taken from me. ~ He thought to himself.


	13. Experiments Finale

Together At Last

Wesker and the two Umbrella employees continued to venture into the hell released by Claire, Chris, and Leon. They found themselves in the Medical Ward surrounded by infected. The two scientists turned soldiers were firing at the crowd of zombies coming up from behind them while Wesker just plowed right through the swarm that was in front of them. "Are you two coming?" Wesker shouted from the open door.

They quickly ran through the cleared path and Wesker slammed the door, severing a zombies hand off, the bone crunching in the metal and breaking apart. The blood drooled from the hand like snot. He turned and saw that the Medical Ward was destroyed but empty, the walked deeper in and sat down to rest. Wesker found an operating table and his memory was immediately sparked7.

_Screaming and clawing, four fully-grown men were attempting to hold down Claire. Her hands had obviously broken free of the leather restraints, and were heading to free her completely. She was feral, eye blood red and teeth bore like a demonic wolf. Her left hand swatted at one of the men, slicing deep into his arm with her now thick and sharp claws. The man immediately went into shock and began having convulsions, eyes rolling back in his head he fell to the ground. He was dead, his arm now festering as if he had died a week before. "Put her down!" Wesker shouted at them as he entered the room walked right up to Claire and punched her. "Simple. See." She began to groan as if hit by a locomotive. The Orderly ran over and quickly administered the drugs and she fell into a deep sleep._

"_Sorry, sir. The bitch was stronger then she looks." The man said coughing slightly. "Sir? What should we do about him?" he asked, motioning towards the festering dead man on the floor._

"_Take him to research. Go. And bring in the doctors now that it is secure."_

"_Yes sir." The men saluted him and began putting on thick latex gloves, the rubber making an irritating sound. They lifted the body and carried him out, moments later three doctors entered the room. They walked over to the operating table and immediately began to declaw her out of safety. _

"_Now, sir, we will record the operation on three separate cameras for backup purposes." The lead doctor then motioned and the bright lights lit the room up bright as the exposed Claire's nude stomach and began to make the first incision. _

_After 2 grueling bloody hours of slicing and experimenting, and even Claire waking up in her feral rage attempting to escape. Finally the 'doctors' removed a small living creature. It began screaming loudly, squirming and trying to break free from the human doctors, desiring the cold touch of her mother. Claire enraged at the men began screaming in an unknown language at them; however, it was obvious it was intended as profanity._

"_Shut up, Claire!" Wesker finally shouted at her. She began cursing at him as he moved over and clasped her throat, "Be quiet if you ever want to see your child or your husband, ever again." She immediately quieted, her eyes still fiery and tearful with blood, an other doctor injected her with drugs again as the other began to close her womb and stomach. The third doctor laid the newborn monstrous child in an incubator as she cleaned her._

"_Sir, what shall be done about the newborn?" The female doctor asked as she shushed the child._

"_Research. She must be understood id I am to succeed."_

"_Yes, sir." She pushed the chamber holding the child out into the hall and towards the researchers._

_Wesker sat down and looked at the unconscious Claire. He walked over to her and looked at her cold, still face. "Get her back into a stasis chamber. She is still of use to us."_

"_Yes, sir." She was taken away and Wesker returned to his office. He walked over to his desk and began working on writing his report. He looked to his side and saw the letter again and smiled. He began to read the letter._

"_To Albert Wesker, My hero. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You-" _

Suddenly he was shaken awake and found himself holding a gun to one of the doctor's heads. "Sorry." He stood up and helped the scared doctor to his feet and they continued to go down the halls. Eventually, they made it to their destination, the Stasis Room. Wesker walked in and floods of memories of his anger towards his sleeping foes, his grief of losses, and the creation of his greatest accomplishment. They made their way to the back, through the mess of shattered stasis pods and lifeless corpses, to the extremely secured and stronghold like chamber. "You two. Get this out of here. Take the back entrance over there. I'll hold the others off." He turned and headed for the door as the doctors silently did as told.

"WESKER!" the doors slammed open and the hated party entered the room. "You pig, come out!" Claire's cold shrill voice echoed through the dead chamber.

"We saw you come in here." Chris called to him as they slowly traveled through the sea of destruction, as Chris stepped on a shard of glass Wesker bolted at him.

_To Albert Wesker, My Hero._ Wesker punched Chris knocking him into a stasis chamber then vanished as Claire began charging him. She helped Chris down, out of the dent made from the impact, she noticed he was badly injured, she screamed angrily. Her claws began to bear and teeth grow longer and sharper, her eyes turned blood red and she stood up her skin now as white as snow with dark shadowy circles under her eyes.

"Chris!" Leon finally made it from across the room, still holding his daughter. "Wesker! Come out you coward!" Wesker dashed at him punching, Leon quickly jumped back and turned to defend and shield his daughter.

_Thank you for everything you have done for me._ Wesker ducked as Claire's claw swung by, whistling as it cut the air. Chris sat up and leaned against the machine, "L-Leon. I will hold the kid. Just help my sister kick his ass."

Leon ran over and gently transferred his daughter to her uncle. Leon kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." Leon turned and ran towards Claire and Wesker.

Wesker had been slashed across the chest. _You saved me years ago from Raccoon City even though I was a burden for you._ He fell backwards and caught himself, doing a backhand spring, kicking Claire across the face.

Leon ran at him and kneed him in the stomach then kicked him three times knocking Wesker down. _In addition, all those years ago, I knew exactly how I felt._ Wesker punched Leon and tossed him aside. Claire came from the ceiling slicing him across the back, tearing his flesh and bone, blood spraying. However, suddenly the black veins of the Uroboros crossed his wounds and healed him. He swung around and backhanded her.

"Wesker!" Leon stood up his hair seeming to form together and flow in water, his eyes a brighter but deeper blue. His nails growing thicker and stronger and he too grows cold like a dead man. "Wesker! You must die!"

_Albert, I love you._ Wesker swung at him in anger and grief, remembering the letter from Flora, and every moment she spent with her._ Albert, I want to volunteer for the experiment for you._ Wesker remembered the details of the experiment, trying to create a legacy incase something should happen to him, he needed a son, and Flora volunteered to birth his child. _My only condition is that we make the child from our love._

Just then, Leon's claws came for him as he roared in anger. Wesker dodged, but Leon was faster. His attack launched Wesker uncontrollably through a stasis chamber. "You pitiful fools deserve to die." Wesker said as he collapsed, his strength seeming to have been sapped from him as his eyes began to burn._ Albert, my beloved hero, and savior, please makes love to me and conceives a child within me. Love with all her heart, Flora._

Suddenly Wesker's strength returned to him and he dashed towards Leon, striking him across the chest with and powerful punch. Leon caught himself and ran back. Punch after punch, and kick after kick, Leon and Wesker launched each other across the room just to dash back to each other to attack. Finally, Claire finds an opening and attacks him, slicing into his arm then across his face giving Leon a chance to capitalize and attack, devastating Wesker as he lands against the main control boxes. He looks at the screen as he watches the Stasis chamber finally reach the truck.

"I'm going to have to cut our date short. But don't worry; I'll kill you all eventually." Wesker dashes past them towards the back entrance. He bursts through the doors and jumps into the back of the truck as it begins to drive off. Leon and Claire burst through as the truck began to disappear into the distance. "At least my son is safe." He stands and looks at the stasis chamber's prisoner. "At least our legacy can continue." Wesker sat down and he activated the self-destruct, knowing the three were all long gone.


	14. Chilling with Chris

**Together At Last**

"It has been one year since we were captured." Leon moves around in his chair. "I have had some bad night terrors about that place." He shifts his gaze from the red roses in the white vase to scan the room. "I see you are doing fine since you came back from that BSAA mission in Africa." He turns and looks around the room more and stops. "Well Chris?"

"Actually…This is all of Jill's stuff." He opens a can of beer. "My stuff is in my man cave." He chuckles slightly. "And the mission was a complete success. Somehow Wesker survived the explosion back at the lab."

"Really?"

"Yeah…but I doubt he can survive a volcano."

"Hopefully."

"I second that motion."

"By the way, how is it going with Jill?" Leon asks, with a sort of gentle yet strong tone.

"Pretty good actually. We get into a couple of arguments, but that usually happens around the…well time of the month." Chris shudders while Leon laughs at his friend's disgust. "Shut up man! You are just lucky you don't have to deal with a woman's wrath as she get all blood thirst and what not!"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence. Leon broke the tension, or maybe just made it worse when he spoke, "I don't think the term lucky applies to my situation."

The two men sat in the white living room looking around. They both look at each other then back at their surroundings. "Leon…bro…I just realized something."

Leon chuckled, "I think I realized too."

Both men begin chuckling as tensions die down. "Sitting in this room talking like this is kinda-"Chris tried speaking but ended up laughing to hard. "To…to the man cave?"

"Hell to the yeah." Leon and Chris immediately grabbed their things and retreated to the basement. Leon's straight soldier face brightened as he looked about the 'Chris Man Cave!' "Holy Shit man! Foosball, Air Hockey, Nacho Machine, and a home theater system!"

"Yeah. I got a projector rigged in the back to display a one hundred and twenty-six inch display. High Def!" He smiled brightly, "Also don't forget my six favorite arcade games." He points to the back room where Leon sees Tron, Pac-man, Galaga, Street Fighter, Contra, and finally Donkey Kong.

"Chris! Holy Shit!" Leon dashed into the room and immediately began kicking some ass on Contra.

After an hour of nonstop nerding on the arcade central, Chris broke the noise of gunfire, monkeys, and Wakas. "So how are you holding up Leon? With the whole situation?"

It grew quiet, "I'm fine."

"Dinner!" Jill suddenly shouted from up stairs,"So get your hungry asses up here." Leon and Chris ran up the steps and into the dinning room where there was a pork pot roast. While pilling food onto his plate, Jill looks at Leon. "So how long are you visiting Leon?" She smiled gently, her hair, no longer the blonde Chris told him about, but more of a brunette.

"Just tonight, then I got to go home. It's a long drive." Leon smiled and then returned to his food.

They began eating in silence, when Chris spoke up, "So Leon, what've you been driving?"

"Well I got myself a Ferrari and a Lamborghini, but I drove here in my Jeep. That thing has been through hell with me."

"Yeah, it was your escape from that mission in Siberia, right?"

"Hell, yeah." Leon for a moment and his mind wandered, and his smile vanished. "I got bullet proof windows on it…if only I had-"

"That is enough chat for tonight!" Jill said abruptly. "It is very late. I am tired. I hope to see you both tomorrow well rested." She stood up, and so did Leon, "You can sleep in the guest bedroom. Last room on the left."

Chris got up and collected the dishes. Leon joined him and began rinsing them. After a short time Chris finally squeaked out, "Don't blame yourself." He turned away and retreated to his room with Jill.

Leon stood in the kitchen still. Staring at the water, watching it slowly drain. He turned and wiped his face off, with a tissue before heading to his room. He heard music playing as he passed Chris and Jill's room.

He made it to his room and entered. More white paint. "Those two are going to have hell with kids." He lay down and began to drift off.

"_We are out! We are free!" Leon turned to look at Chris, who was driving and Claire, sitting next to him in the tight space. "We are free." Leon looked at his child with a bright look in his eye, but then noticed blood on her. _

_He looked at Claire, who smiled. "She's fine Leon." Claire moved her arm and revealed a bullet wound._

"_CHRIS! Get us to a hospital! NOW!"_

"_What's wrong bro?"_

"_Claire is shot." Just then, the vehicles speed up._

"_I can't go to the hospital anymore…I'm infected remember."_

"_Chris…stop." Leon said with a sudden realization "What…what should we do then?" Leon asked, his eyes watering. "I can't lose you!"_

Leon suddenly woke up crying. "Shit." He wipes his eyes and lays back. "I hate that dream."

A few hours later, dawn broke and all three rose up and met in the living room. Chris went to the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee, when Jill began to look at Leon with a concerned look. "Are you ok Leon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you wake up earlier from a nightmare."

"Yeah. It is more of a memory than night terror."

Jill giggled. "I'm sorry, but why do you call them night terrors?"

"Because a nightmare is a horse at night."

Leon and Jill began laughing as Chris brought in couple of coffees. "Black for Leon, 3 sugars and 2 creams for my baby. And 3 sugars for me."

For the next few hours the three joked around, but eventually, Leon said his good byes and left. He climbed into his Jeep and began to drive off. He smiled as he saw the couple waving to him. Suddenly his phone rang; his home phone number was displayed on caller id. He put it on speaker. "Hello bunny. What is it?"


	15. Home is Where the Heart is

**Together at Last**

"Hey Daddy." A young girl says over the phone as Leon leisurely drives along the Highway. He glances out the window and sees a massive field of green and a small house by a lake at the other end. He smiles, "Are you coming home yet?" her voice was shaking slightly.

"Yes I am." He looks back onto the road as a large dark green 1989 Jeep blazed by. He gripped the steering wheel with his left hand tightly and reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag. "I just left Chris and Jill's a few minutes ago. I'll be home soon." His voice was bright and kindly.

"Daddy? What did you do while you were there?"

"Visit and have some fun. Played a bunch of video games from way before your time." He saw another house to his right, it was large with bright sky blue shutters with a beautiful Oakwood porch and Oak trees in the backyard. It's tall red brick, chimney was cold.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"A possible future." He smiled and the young girl giggled. "So what did you do?" Leon asked then realized his horrid mistake.

For the next three hours Leon kept a keen ear on the phone but completely engulfed himself in driving. He drove through the beautiful countryside with windows rolled up. He drove through the Appalachian Mountains southward and continued.

"Nia."

She continued to ramble about things ranging from the storms from last night and her day at school.

"Nia!"

"Yes?"

"I got to for to the bathroom."

"Oh." She was upset about not being able to continue talking but her voice had understanding. "Have fun."

Leon chuckled, "I'll try I guess. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok daddy. I love you."

Leon smiled, "Love you too Nia."

He drove off the highway and into the rest stop. He parked his car and got out. He walked into the bathroom and looked around. Not a single person. A few minutes later he finished and walked out towards the woods near by.

"This seems so familiar." He sat down and stared deep into the woods. He realized it reminded him of the outbreak he encountered when he was heading to see Claire to find out she was pregnant. He looked around and laid down on the table.

A family in a minivan pulls up and they exit the car and look at him his left hand begins to burn and he sits up. He looks around and sees that their dog is sick and the little girl is getting up set as it begins hacking violently. Suddenly a dark green jeep drove by slowly and then sped away. Leon's scar from Raccoon City began to scream and hiss as if it knew about something. Leon's mind began to understand.

"Don't worry baby. Chompers will be ok."

The small dog appeared in front of Leon. It's fur was falling off and it kept biting itself. The father brought out a box and began putting all the smooth rock he could find in it. He put it on the table next to Leon and then looked concernedly at the dog.

Leon stand up and walks towards his car, the looks back at the dog begins to yelp loudly and hack violently as blood spewed from his mouth and he fell over.

"Chompers!"

"PUPPY!"

"Shit." Leon began to rush over with only his handgun.

"Kelly lets go." The little girl runs to the dog laying in the parking space next to the minivan.

"Back away from it!" Leon begins to run over and he pulls the little girl away from the fleshy, bloody dog.

"What are you doing?" the father walks over and pulls Leon back and gives him a swift blow to the cheek. Leon recoils and pushes the man back, and pulls the daughter behind himself.

"Saving you." Leon reveals his 9mm handgun and prepares as the dog's legs begin to shake.

"Puppy?" The little girl runs toward the dead dog.

"No."

The dog stands and looks at the little girl. "Kelly! Get away." Her father shouts fearfully. She stops and looks at her father.

"Honey?" Kelly's mother appears from the women's room. "What's happening?"

Just then the dog began to yelp in pain, "Puppy!"

Kelly moved toward it away from the adults, Leon raised his gun, Kelly's father scream. Chaos erupted as the dog seemed to smile as his ruse worked and pounced at the girl who screamed horrifically. The loud industrious scream of Leon's gun erupted and took on the chaos.

The bullet flew graciously past Kelly's hair as she fell back and through the dog's shoulder. It landed with a loud thud. Leon ran over to the girl and pulled her back and prepared for the dog to attack again. It rolled over and disappeared behind the minivan as Leon took aim.

Leon ran with Kelly in arm to her mother and father by the bench. "Behind you." Leon's instincts took over and his burning left hand became a burning backhand to the flying dog's skull. The now monstrous dog had landed feet from Leon.

"G?" Leon's eyes did not mistake him. His attacker was indeed infected with the ferocious G-virus. "Take the girl and your wife into the bathroom and lock the door." Leon prepared himself as the beast came charging at the family. Leon shot it three times in the side, making the beast fall over.

"Thanks." the father said as the large metal door shut.

"Not a problem." Leon said as he dropped his gun, with only three rounds left, and removed jacket. "Not a problem at all." The beast came charging at Leon with such ferocity the even the Demi-God Hercules would have hesitated, but not Leon.

Leon jumped back onto the table where he kicked a box of rocks at beast making it jump back as the rocks crack against his skull. Leon charges at the disoriented 'dog', He delivers a swift combination of punches to the throat and skull of the beast. The beast clawed at him slashing his forearm and narrowly missing his throat.

Leon ducked as the claw swiped for his face again. The dog lunged to tackle Leon but was met with Leon's fist as he punch the titanic puppy with all he had into the chest. He felt the heart of the beast skip a beat, and then another. He sent his right knee up with a jump into the pup's chin and brought his foot down with as much force as he could. Then the Agent clapped his hands against the bad dog's ears making it's ears pop and it howl for help.

Leon smiling sends an uppercut against the chin of the dog. Lunching it an entire foot off the ground and on it's back next to the table. He put his foot on he dog's chest and looked at the monster. "Down boy!" the master zombie slayer said as he brought up his foot and slammed it down, breaking the ribs, puncturing the undead heart, killing the infected pet.

Leon went to his car and brought out a tank of gasoline and a lighter. He sighed and walked back to the table and saw the beast missing. "Damn it." He turned as the minivan was lifted into the air and flew at him. Leon dove away and rolled into a stance.

The beast was mutated even further now, it was standing on its hind feet, which were now huge panther-like claws. It's head was now calloused and reminded him of Angela's brother. It's chest had a massive protruding eye that stared at Leon. The Beast's left paw was now a unidentifiable claw like extremity while his right was a wing like creation. "DIE!" It shouted as it charged at Leon.

"It can speak?" Leon dove out of the way. He punched the hardened face of the beast with no luck. It's claw wrapped around him and began to crush him. Leon smiled as he got his hand free with his knife and threw it into the pupil of the eye.

The beast howled and before it could remove it Leon capitalized and power punched the hilt of the knife, forcing it past the cornea and iris and into the crystalline lens of the eye, forcing the beast to close the eye. Leon ran and retrieved his hand gun and gasoline. He poured bit by bit of gasoline on the beast as it rampaged. "DIE!" It shouted.

"Come and get me then." It turned and face the fearless agent and charged at him. Leon dove out of the way and emptied clip into the base of the beasts skull, revealing the soft tissue under the skull. Making it laugh. "Shut up bitch."

Leon lit the Zippo lighter as it charged him and threw it onto the beast as he dodged. Lighting the hell hound in a blaze and watching as the flames engulfed the beast and burnt the fleshy brain underneath the skull that had opened up.

After ten minutes of burning the beast Leon let the family out of the restroom. "It is dead. Your family should be safe."

"How did this happen? What could do this?" The concerned father asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can do is ask if you came in contact with anyone recently?"

"Not really. Nobody takes the scenic routes anymore." As the father was leaving he turned. "There was one man though. He was heading the other direction when we met up with him and he did spend a good few minutes petting Chompers."

"What car did he drive?" Leon was now concerned and ecstatic.

"I can't remember. I know it was dark green though."

"Thanks."

Leon turned and walked away as the family stood in front of their smashed minivan. He hurried back onto the Expressway and began to speed eighty miles per hour heading homeward bound.

"Home!" Leon had opened the communication system and began to call. Nothing. "Redial." Leon saw his summer home in the distance. Still no answer. He drove past the green jeep parked on the curb. The neighbors were yelling at Leon as he drove up the driveway. He understood only that there was some loud ruckus.

Leon parked the car in the garage and exited with knife and gun in hand. "Nia?!" Leon entered the hall from his attached garage. The hall was white walled and decorated with crayon and paintings of monsters and two distinct people,Leon and Claire.

Leon saw a speckle of bright red blood on the dark carpet. He felt around it, it had dried already, as it had made the carpet around it from the soft cushion of fluff the the hard rocky texture of a fresh scab.

He turned the corner and continued seeing his kitchen door was clawed and bloodied and riddled with bullets, and the living room door's oak wood had been painted with blood. Leon took aim and opened the kitchen door. The floral patterned white tiled floor was turned into an autopsy table. A man's left arm was on the floor behind the counter, but when Leon took aim for a kill shot of its person. Nothing was there. It had been impaled then severed from the shoulder.

"Nia!" Leon's heart was racing and pupils dilated. "Please answer honey."

"Daddy!?"

"Nia!?" Leon turned and ran out of the wretched stenched kitchen and into the living room where one person wasn't following the rules.

A small six year old girl sat on the extremely large dark green couch. Leon walked past the seven foot aquarium, across the green carpet and dark oak wood floor. Past his entertainment center and to his young daughter. "Daddy. A bad man tried to hurt me."

"Did he touch you."

"Yes. He grabbed my shoulder and I hurt him back."

"Is this him?" The gentle father asked his brave daughter.

"Yes daddy. David Tomson. A-positive blood and an ex-employee of Umbrella."

"Nia?" Leon frowned.

"I am sorry daddy. I couldn't help it."

"You have to control yourself. Even in these situations."

Leon lifted up his daughter and brought her upstairs. The wooden stairs echoing as he walked up to the second floor. The red carpet at the top of the stairs matched the black walls. He turned to the second door on the right and walked in.

The room was a dark purple walled bright pink carpeted girls room. Stuffed animals everywhere, slashed and hacked, or kindly placed. Leon took his young daughter and placed her on the bed.

Leon sat on the little pink chair next to a stuffed bear dressed as a princess with a missing eye. "I need a clean up crew." He was on the phone. "Hunnigan...They attacked Nia at my summer home."

"Damn. I'll have a crew there in an hour. How are you taking it?"

"Umbrella is still active even with Wesker dead and the company dying."

"I know Leon, but you got to push on. Think of it. The remnants are so desperate that they are attacking your family."

"I know. They really got to be."

"I am sorry Leon."

"Why are you sorry."

"You are their archenemy practically. You have found and destroyed how many umbrella derived companies. Not to mention that you are nearly best friends with President Graham."

"But Wesker is dead."

"Yeah, but his influence is still alive...dying...but alive."

Leon turns and looks at Nia, he places his hand on her shoulder gently, "Well let him burn in hell." Leon stood up and walked to the doorway and looked back at his young daughter. His eyes widened, "Shit."

"What is it?" Hunnigan asked worriedly.

"I have company coming over and the house is a mess."

"Wow..."She chuckled.

"What?"

She laughed, "You are a woman."

Leon laughed, "So what...I got to go. Thanks Hunnigan."

"No problem Leon." She said as she hung up the phone.

Leon rushed down stairs and as he began to document the scene there was a knock was at the door. "Leon!" More vigorous knocking. "Leon!" He froze horrified by his house and the fact that his last living family member was gonna see it. "I know you are in there!" She kept pounding the door.

"One sec sis." He ran to the door. Opening it a crack he smiled.

"Gonna let me in?" She asked with her deep brown hair and blue eyes matching Leon's she was only five foot nine inches about and she was dressed in a long skirt and blouse. "I am tired of holding this thing."

"I can't let you in."

"Why?"

"I can't explain." He said to her painfully, knowing the fact that telling her would be the fastest way to tell the world anything. She looks down and in a second reads and answers a text.

"You always say that. Ever since Raccoon City."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well as your big sister command you to..." Leon stand up fully instead of slouching and he towers over her.

"Shut it sis. I'll get Nia, you wait here."

Leon shuts the door and calls Hunnigan, "Hurry up on that clean up crew.

"Company arrived?"

"Yes, and she is being bitchy."

"Ooohhh. Who is it?"

"No body..." Leon enters Nia's room and gently wakes her, "Just my 'big' sister."

"Oh...Sorry for that. They are 5 minutes out."

"And we will be gone by then."

She hung up and Leon quickly got Nia ready and she looked sweet and innocent. Leon put a pair of blue contacts in her eyes covering the dark blue right eye with a sky-blue color and her red left eye with the same sky-blue. She clenched her hand and closed her eyes. "Nia?"

"I am telling my body not to let my wing appear daddy."

"OK." He smiled and watch his daughter. Leon's old scar began to sting and hiss. He looked out the window and saw a black van pull up and a man looking menacing walked out alone. Leon rushed down the stairs and out the door. "Who are you." As the man got closer, Leon's wound screamed and burned.

"I need your help Mr. Kennedy."

"With what?" He asked still on guard.

"I need you to kill me." He whimpered and began screaming as he began to pulse. The Van drove away and the man dropped down. "I'm sorry. They..." He stopped and died.

"What the hell is going on."

"NIA!" Leon yelled and in a second she was down and heading for the car. Leon handed her the keys. "You know where to go. Take your aunt. Leon go the shotgun from the back of his car's trunk.

"You are letting her drive. She's seven." She got in the car.

"I'll be safe daddy." She smiled and started the car. Leon walked over and kissed her forehead. He turned and watched as the cleanup crew arrived. Nia backed out of the driveway and sped off.

"I can never get a break." He slung the shot gun around his back and met with the clean up crew. "Call reinforcements." Leon's scar began to burn and he turned to see the Eye appear around the corner.

"Sir!?" The captain questioned when suddenly the G cam rushing around the corner and roared Leon jumped back and shot at the eye repeatedly. "Call for back up!"

"Run!" Leon rolled away from the slam of the G's tail. "It is already in it's second form." Leon dodged its quick attacks and as soon as he had an opening Leon slung back and pressed his shotgun against the eye and blasted it.

The G swung blindly and knocked Leon into the ceramic and stone decor of his backyard. Leon got up and charged back, ducking under the tail swing and slashing at it with his combat knife. "Sir. Back up is on its way. ETA, 15 minutes."

"Fun." Leon dodged yet another attack flurry. One of the G's talons cuts across Leon's right arm and sends him down. He rolls away from the stomp of the Beast's foot and Leon kicks at it hard to push away, but knocks it back.

"Sir!" The soldiers shout as the G moved back. "How did you do that?" The soldiers help their commander up."

"I don't know." The G shakes and looks around roaring as it begins to tear at it self.

"What is it doing?"

"Trying to transform." Leon ran at it a shot it's eye and rolled underneath it's swing and Leon aimed and shot the beast's Eye with the twelve gauge three times. It began to roar and tried to stomp on Leon, but Leon rolled away.

"Sir, Back up is here. Clear the area." Leon nodded and stabbed his beloved knife into the eye of the beast and before Leon could pull it out the G threw him at the other soldiers. It roared as to tried to remove the knife but suddenly It stopped and dropped and a hail of gunshots riddled its body. A demo team dropped from the over head chopped and began to saw pieces off the beast.

"Lieutenant Smith, reporting. The G will be taken care of Sir."

"The G is the last thing I care about. What about my house?" Leon chuckled and suddenly saw his knife. He ran over and took it from the Captain of the clean up crew. "This is mine."

"But sir. It is contaminated."

"Soldier...have you read my reports at all. Most of the people who work with me have."

"Yes sir."

"Do you remember the report of the experimental facility?"

"Not entirely."

"Here is a quick summary, Umbrella child company kidnaps Me, Claire and Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine. Jill is tortured and killed in front of Chris and is used by Wesker to created a viable Uroborus Virus. Chris is Just there to be toyed with for Wesker's enjoyment. Claire was Pregnant when we were kidnapped and she had been infected while so, but inoculated, however Umbrella reinfected her with G and T but she and the child were 'immune'. After giving birth she was experimented and it turns out that Claire had developed inhuman abilities of strength and aggression when she is angered. However she develops red eyes and hungers for flesh and blood along with talon like nails. Me I was was trapped in a room surrounded by sleeping Lickers and was observed to see my ability to be able to know where and what type of infected it is, along with the very draining, almost deadly to me ability to drive the infected away by commanding them to. I am also immune to T,G, and Las Plagas. I have also have similar traits of aggression when emotionally triggered as Claire does. Finally Nia, the name Claire and I gave Our child, has immunity to the Tyrant virus and all of its child viruses, along with a bloodlust, and the ability to transform her left arm into a G-Wing." Leon sighed and caught his breath, "And you are worried about a contaminated knife. That I got as a birthday present."

The soldier lowered his head, "I am sorry sir. I did not know."

"It's fine." Leon walked away cleaning the knife off with his red cloth. He tucked the cloth back in his inner jacket pocket. He pulled his phone out and he began to dial when he got a call. He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Are you ok!" A sweet voice asked fearfully.

"Honey of course I am."

"Leon please get here."

"I will. Is Nia ok,Claire?" He asks kindly.

"Yes. She is. She was so happy to see me...Leon."

"We will talk about it when I get there. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
